Your Place Or Mine?
by somerdaye
Summary: I'll bet you I can get five guys to sleep with me within the week. Oh, you're on. Rose Weasley takes a dare that could leave her life in shambles. Scorpius/Rose.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer for the whole fic: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.**

**a/n; **I really liked this idea, as soon as the plotbunny snuck into my mind, but I never got a chance to write it. Here it is! :D

**WARNINGS:** _Explicit language, references to sex, drug references. Basically, there's sex, drugs and rock n' roll. Enjoy it anyway._

**You may or may not be offended by this fic. If you are, please don't flame me, as some people like this kind of story. Thank you.**

_**Introduction**_

_I should have never taken that stupid bet. _

_I wouldn't be in such a mess right now._

_And I definitely wouldn't love you._

_But I did, and I am, and I do._

_**xx**_

I'm Rose Weasley. Back in sixth year, I took a bet that changed my whole life. I'm here, now, to tell you all about it, and then maybe you won't hate me as much as everyone did at the time.

It was a Sunday in November, and I was lounging in the Gryffindor common room with my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He was telling me about his latest detention with the Arithimancy professor, and I was hardly paying attention. Scorpius waved a hand in front of my face, jolting me into reality.

"Hey, Rosie. You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

"Nope. I'm way too bored to listen."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me, then waved at a really cute guy who just entered the common room. The guy waved back, completely ignoring me, before heading up to the guy's dormitories. I scowled.

"What is _with_ that? Why don't any guys like me?" Scorpius looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, uh...guys tend to like girls who have...sex appeal." He winced, waiting for the explosion. Well, I didn't disappoint him.

"I have sex appeal!" I snapped at him, my hair practically crackling with electricity. I had the misfortune of inheiriting my mother's hair, as well as her brains, temper, and competitive nature. Scorpius, now quite used to my outbursts, rolled his eyes.

"_Please_. You are the farthest thing from a sex object. Everyone knows you're really nice, and sweet, and smart, and good at Quidditch, but nobody wants you as a one-night-stand. That's just so...not the impression you give off."

I snarled at him like a lion, and stood up, towering over him. "I can give off that impression if I _want_ to!"

He had the _nerve_ to laugh at me. "Sorry, Rosie."

"Yeah, well, I'll bet you I can get _five_ guys to sleep with me...within the week!" I challenged. His eyebrows disappeared into his mop of blond hair.

"Oh, you're on." He stood up as well, and shook my hand, smirking the whole time.

I never should have came up with that stupid bet.

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Quite short, but it's only a prolouge, after all. Trust me, chapters will get longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Day One

**a/n;** Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, everyone! It means a lot! :D

The song lyrics mentioned below are from "Still There For Me" by Vanessa Hudgens and Corbin Bleu.

_**Day One  
**_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_**xx**_

As soon as I woke up the next day, I did my usual _stretch-and-yawn_ routine, and then mindlessly ran a hand down my leg. I had waxed my legs the week before, so I was just making sure they were still smooth. Once I was more awake, the anxiety started.

I was not a virgin at the time of the bet; my drunken affair with Collin Nott was widely known across the school. Stupid Nott seemed to think that we were _together_ for about three months after that. I eventually snapped at him, leaving him crushed and confused. I felt bad about it, but I had to do it.

But my non-virginity didn't stop me from biting my nails that morning. It had hit me for the first time - how the _hell_ was I going to get five different guys to sleep with me? It would've been hard enough to do within the school year, let alone a week. All I could think at the time was _impossible_. But I had to do it, or else Scorpius would never let me live it down.

So I rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, I bit my lip. Common knowledge was that I wasn't a vain one, and I spent less than a minute in front of a mirror every day. That had to change for me to win this bet.

Kathy Finnagin slouched in the door, yawning. She was the prime example of a vain girl - once she was fully awake, that is. I hesitated for a fraction of a second before asking her; "Kat, will you give me a makeover?" She perked up, and looked at me with a grin.

"I don't know if you're serious or not, but I'm doing it anyway! I've been wanting to give you a makeover since I first laid eyes on you!" _Well, thanks._ I smiled at her and gestured to my frizzy tangle of red hair.

"Do your worst."

_**xx**_

An hour later, I was walking down to breakfast with my head held high. People stopped and stared at me, wondering if it was really Rose Weasley under all the makeup and smiles. I swung my hair, which was now completely straight, over one shoulder, and winked at a cute Ravenclaw walking towards me. He just stared.

Entering the Great Hall, I saw quite a few redheads turn to look at me, and a couple dark-haired guys, and every single mouth belonging to my family members dropped.

Albus, who I could see sitting at the Gryffindor table (although he was wearing green and silver robes) nudged a blond person beside him, and my best friend of five years spun around to see what the fuss was about.

Scorpius squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly, trying to recognise me. I smirked my famous smirk and waved at him. I took great pleasure in seeing his jaw drop to the floor. I sauntered toward him, causing a bit of a stir at the other tables, and slunk myself around him, sitting on his lap.

"Hi, Scor."

"Rosie?!" His voice was unusually high-pitched, and he shoved me off onto the bench. I pouted slightly.

"Yes, and that was mean," I turned to Albus and smiled. "Hey, Al. What's new?" I was just met with more gaping. I rolled my eyes. "You guys are such morons. Now, Scor, what are the terms of the bet?" I asked, casting _Muffliato_ on everyone else within earshot, including Albus. Scorpius shook his head like a dog trying to rid his ears of water, and cleared his throat.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. Um...you can't mention the bet to your victims, you can't trick or enchant them into having sex with you, and," He smirked. "You have to make them orgasm." I rolled my heavily mascara-ed brown eyes and poked him.

"You got it. What are the stakes?"

"If you win...I obliviate every guy you sleep with, and you go on with your life."

I nodded. "That's fair. And if you win?"

"You go through the rest of your sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts being known as the Gryffindor whore. You up to it?" I had winced at the mention of being a whore, but gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Now...who's my first victim?" I inquired, looking around the hall. Grimacing, I realised that most of the guys close to my age were either related to me or hated my guts. Scorpius nudged me and pointed to a familiar strawberry blond wizard, who was sitting by himself at the Ravenclaw table and hadn't noticed me yet.

"Lorcan Scamandar. And get his brother, too. There's your first two guys," He laughed. "Good luck, Weaslette."

I felt my blood boiling at the thought that Scorpius was mocking me. He didn't think I could do it. Well, I'd show him. I stood up, leaned over him to make him inhale too much of my strong perfume through his nose, and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't need your luck, Malfunction." Then I whipped my hair around to smack him in the face. My walk was bordering on a strut as I made my way over to one of the Scamandar twins. I perched myself beside him on the bench, crossed my legs and adopted what I thought was an alluring look.

"Hi, Lorcan." His misty eyes jolted up from his cereal, looking, as always, like he had just been shaken from a daydream. He took in my new appearance and gave a slight smile.

"What bet are you trying to win now, Rosalind?" Lorcan had an extremely annoying habit of calling people by their full first name - even if that wasn't really their name. He also had an annoying habit of knowing when I was in the middle of debt or bet and wanted something from him. I'm ashamed to say it happened quite often.

I twirled my uncommonly straight hair nervously. He was, unfortunately, right. I never talked to him unless we were at a 'family' reunion - or I wanted something from him. His brother, however, had a very unhealthy crush on me. I wasn't quite sure which one would be easier.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, I do have a little bet going...but I'm not allowed to talk about it." He nodded absently.

"Do you need my help with it?"

"Yeeah...about that...I _do _need your help, but it's a lot to ask..." I shuffled my feet nervously. It would be so embarrassing to just come out and say _have sex with me so I can win this bet and rub it in Scorpius's face for life_, because that sounds more than a little whore-ish. And as Scorpius knows, one of my biggest fears is to be known as a whore by everyone. Lorcan gazed at me, waiting for an answer.

"Um...it's...not really something people usually ask for...definitely not me, of all people...but as I really do need to win this bet...if I don't I'll be in big trouble...so if it's not to much...would you...maybe..." _Screw me?_ "Consent to...sex? With me?" I cringed, hearing how horrible it sounded. Lorcan - being the famous Luna Lovegood's son, after all - didn't seem fazed a bit. The only clue that made me sure he had even heard me were his cheeks, which were a pale pink, and his eyes, which had widened ever so slightly.

"That is...rather out of character..." He stuttered, and he dropped his humiliated gaze to his knees. Feeling equally humiliated, I placed my elbows on the table and hid my face in my hands, feeling the heat radiating off my face. The Weasley Curse - to forever have red hair, freckles, frightening tempers and obvious embarrassments.

"However," My head snapped up at the sound of Lorcan's voice, and I was truly astonished to see his mystic smile back in place. "It would be even _more_ out of character for me to deny you help on a bet."

I could only grin.

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Ick. Horrible ending. Bleh. Hated that ending. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Day Two

**a/n; **Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much, they really do! :D

The song lyrics mentioned below are from "A Night to Remember" from High School Musical 3: Senior Year.

_**Day Two**_

_Guess now it's official_

_Can't back out, can't back out, no_

_**xx**_

The second day of the bet, I awoke feeling awkward, but I wasn't sure why. I noticed two things simultaneously; I had no clothing on, and there was someone beside me. Turning my head slightly, I saw the back of Lorcan's head, and smiled slightly. _Oh yeah. That explains a lot._

I stretched and stumbled out of the bed, tripping and falling. That's what Scorpius would call a "Classic Rose". I tend to trip a _lot_. I started hysterically giggling, being quite disoriented in the mornings, and Lorcan raised his sleepy head, turning towards me with bleary eyes.

"Rose? What're you doing?" His voice was slurred, which was even more hilarious to me in my half-asleep state. "Seriously, you okay?" He looked genuinely worried about me. I forced myself to get my laughter down to giggles before anyone else in the tower woke up. Lorcan had convinced his roommates to sleep somewhere else for the night, which wasn't unusual, since Lorcan did a bunch of weird stuff. Like...voodoo, and all that.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped and fell flat on my face. It was freaking hilarious." He looked at me as though worried for my sanity, before yawning and sitting up. He smiled his dream-like smile.

"So, what exactly was that bet for, anyway? Not that I mind..." He laughed, and I joined in, starting to look for my clothes.

"Well, Scorpius said I didn't have sex appeal, and we got into an argument, and then I told him I could get five guys to sleep with me in a week," I cringed as I fetched my school shirt from the top of his brother's dresser. "Stupid, huh?"

"Kind of. But it's okay. You know..." He said starting to laugh again. I could tell he was half-asleep, too. "I'm sure Lysander wouldn't mind helping you, either." I chuckled with him, pulling my skirt on.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Talk to him for me? Oh, but don't tell him about the bet. Just tell him...I'm in a situation, and I need his help, kay?" I grinned at him, finally getting my stockings and shoes on my feet and standing up from the ground. I waved at him and went for the door, picking up my bag along the way.

"And Rose?" Lorcan called after me. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Scorpius was wrong. You do have sex appeal." He grinned at me, and I returned it, walking out the door. Smirking to myself, I heard Scorpius's voice in my head.

_One down, Weaslette. Think you can handle it?_

_Oh, I can. And I will. Just you watch._

I checked my watch, and, seeing that I was running late, bolted out of Ravenclaw Tower and down secret corridors, until I reached my Charms classroom. I tried to sneak in, but the professor saw me.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Weasley." She said in a strict tone. I smirked at her.

"My pleasure, Professor Jones." I saw Scorpius, looking at me with terror, at a desk near the back of the classroom. I went to sit down at the empty desk beside me. "Hey, Scor. What's new?" I whispered.

"Uhh, Rosie? Have you looked in a mirror this morning?" I shook my head, and then realised what he meant with horror.

"Oh, _shit_!" I said under my breath, conjuring up a mirror and staring into it. My hair was messed up and frizzy again, there were the beginnings of purple bags under my eyes, and my lips were slightly bruised. _Damn it!_ And now that I was aware of myself, I could smell the stench coming off me. I scrunched up my nose.

"I smell like sex." I stated quietly to Scorpius, and he gave me his famous _thank you Captain Obvious_ look. He rolled his eyes, then took out his wand and waved it over me a few times, muttering incantations.

I checked in the mirror again, and I was surprised by my reflection. My hair wasn't straight, rather falling in waves around my face. My eyes were outlined with light makeup, and I could taste strawberry lipgloss. I sniffed my arm, and was met with a sweet vanilla scent.

"Scor, you're a _lifesaver_!" I exclaimed as the bell rang for break.

"Looks like you got Lorcan pretty fast." He grumbled, with a hint of awe in his voice. I could hear his voice in my head again.

_Think you can handle four more?_

_Bring it on._

_**xx**_

Hanging out down in the Great Hall with Scorpius was fun. I had to get another guy for tonight, or else I would miss a day, and I wouldn't finish early - which I desperately wanted to. The quicker this was all over, the quicker I could move on with my life.

A thought struck me, and I dropped my fork.

"What's wrong, Rosie?! You just let the last piece of brownie drop to the floor! That is very unlike you!" Albus said, shocked. I just stared into space with my mouth slightly open. Scorpius sighed and stood, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. This had happened many times before - every time I was in shock and couldn't move.

Setting me down on the marble stairs in the Entrance Hall, Scorpius kneeled in front of me, gripping my arms and shaking me.

"Rose! What's wrong?!" He asked urgently. I snapped out of it and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, Scor!" I cried, throwing my arms around him and sobbing. "If I lose this bet, James will find out about it! And then he-he'll tell my d-d-d-_**dad**_!" I felt Scorpius tense, before he hugged me back, stroking my hair.

"Shh...shh...you want to call off the bet?" He whispered comfortingly. I wrenched away from him, my eyes blazing.

"NO! I _WILL_ FINISH THIS BET, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" I screamed, and a hush fell in the next room, where everyone was having dinner. After gulping back more sobs, I turned and fled up the stairs. I heard Scorpius calling my name and running after me, but after years of training with Uncle Harry, I was way faster than him.

I heard his loud footsteps fade, and I tried to slow down, but only succeeded in tripping over an imaginary crack in the floor, and fell flat on my face for the second time that day.

"Rose?" I heard a concerned voice above me, but I couldn't be bothered to raise my head to see who it was. Warm hands gently pulled me into a sitting position, and I saw the face of my savior.

It was DJ Thomas, Dean and Samantha Thomas's boy. He was a year older than me. He stared at me with worried hazel eyes, and pushed his straight black hair out of his face. It fell to his shoulders.

"I'm fine..." I choked out before he could say anything. I slowly stood up, aided by DJ, and gave him a watery smile. "Fine. I promise, Deej." I let go of his hand and wiped my tears away.

"You sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. I was struck by a brilliant idea.

"Yeah...actually...you see, I've got this thing going on, and I can't tell you details, but it'd be _great_ if you could help me."

_**xx**_

I sleepily stared at a dark-skinned boy beside me, deep in slumber. I smiled to myself in a tired way. Two down, in two days. Scorpius would be proud.

I couldn't stay there - it was only around 10 o' clock, and every other guy who sleeps in DJ's dormitory were down in the common room. I got up quietly and carefully, trying my hardest not to go for three times on the ground, and quickly got dressed, closing the door behind me softly.

I grinned and clapped my hands, running down the stairs to the common room, and searched until I saw Scorpius, in front of the fire, just staring into the embers.

"I got another one! DJ Thomas!" I exclaimed, sort of low so that nobody else could hear me, and I hugged Scorpius from behind. "Sorry about earlier, by the way. I'm probably just PMSing." I laughed, and he chuckled, too, before pulling me onto his lap and smiling.

"You've still got three more, Weasley. Don't get too cocky."

And with that, he pushed me back onto the couch and got up, heading for the stairs. I rolled my eyes and wondered if Lorcan had talked to his brother yet.

_I'm going to win this thing! I will!_

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Ugh. I don't like this chapter. It turned out quite badly. Maybe cause I wrote it at school...But anyway. I liked the beginning, but that's about it. Oh, and Professor Jones is my friend Devon when she's 27, and Samantha Thomas is my other friend, Sam, when she's the same age. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)


	4. Day Three

**a/n;** You guys are awesome, thanks so much for the reviews! And don't worry, you'll get your questions answered -- promise!! :D

The song lyrics mentioned below are from "Now or Never" from High School Musical 3: Senior Year.

_**Day Three**_

_This is the last time to get it right  
This is the last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what we're all about_

_**xx**_

The next day, I felt strange waking up in my own bed. I felt so proud of myself -- I was going to _win_! I jumped out of bed with a burst of energy and started happy-dancing around my dorm. When I was finished, I saw three amused faces staring from their own beds.

"You should _totally_ dance more often." Miranda Jameson burst out laughing. Kathy, Ally Dejardins, and Symone Perry followed her lead. Ally looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, but couldn't help herself.

I stuck my tongue out at them and went to brush my teeth. Symone followed me in the bathroom and started straightening her hair. She glanced at me and smiled slightly. I didn't really know her at the time, but she had always been nice to me.

"So..." I said awkwardly. Symone giggled.

"Yeah...um...yourfriendScorpiusisreallycute." She said in a rush, blushing and looking down at the counter. I felt myself blushing, too.

"Er...I never really...thought about Scorpius like that..." I felt uncomfortable again, but this time it was because I was realising just how attractive Scorpius really was. Once, in third year, he showed me pictures of his dad when Mr Malfoy was 15, and I melted. I called his father dreamy, and sexy, and a bunch of other adjectives that made me turn redder than a tomato when I saw him. How blind could I be?

Scorpius looked exactly like his father!

Symone looked at me with surprised eyes. "But I thought...I mean, the way you both act...oh. So...does that mean...he's free?" Free? He was always free. Why she'd think otherwise was a mystery to me.

"Well, duh! Go for it!" I exclaimed happily, inwardly grinning at the thought of setting Scorpius up.

"Really!?" She looked astonished. "Thanks so much!" She hugged me, and I laughed because she would be so perfect for Scorpius. Symone smiled at me again, before rushing to take a shower and get ready to ask my best friend out.

As soon as she was out of sight, my smile faded, and I wasn't sure why.

_**xx**_

I was sitting beside Albus at the Slytherin table, glaring at the back of a blond head, which was situated across the Hall. Scorpius was flirting uncontrollably with my roommate, whose face was as red as my hair. Symone looked just about ready to faint when Scorpius leaned closer to her and brushed her dark hair behind her ear.

I scowled down at my plate and stabbed my bacon with unnessecary force. Albus touched my shoulder.

"Calm down, Rosie. I know it sucks, since once he gets a girlfriend he won't have as much time for you, but seriously. The bacon did absolutely nothing to you whatsoever." My cousin looked completely sombre. Well, of course he did. When concerning food, Albus was exactly like Daddy.

I scoffed. "Just, help me look for desperate guys who aren't related to us, are close to our age and don't hate my guts."

He chuckled. "Rosie, we're related to, like, everyone in the school. Besides the Muggleborns, of course." _Damn._

"I mean," Albus continued, buttering some toast while I took a glass of pumpkin juice. "Scorpius is our fourth cousin, but that didn't stop half the Hogwarts population from thinking the two of you were dating-"

I spit out the pumpkin juice. "They thought _what_!?" I screeched, and every head turned to stare at me. "Listen here everyone, I do not like Scorpius, he does not like me, we are _**JUST FRIENDS**_! Why is that so hard for you all to believe!?" I bellowed at everyone, storming out of the Great Hall.

I leaned up against a column and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I didn't usually lose control like that. But the thought that I would date my _best friend_ simply infuriated me! Didn't those kids have anything better to do than make up stupid stories?

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of gray eyes inches away from me. Screaming, I ducked to the ground.

"Rosie! It's me!" It was a familiar voice, one that I'd heard every day for five years, and I still wasn't tired of. I slowly stood up and faced him.

"Sorry. You surprised me, is all." I said meekly, still resting against the wall for support.

"Well, you surprised me when you blew up in front of everyone, but you don't see me screaming." Scorpius smirked, and I rolled my eyes, before hugging him gently.

"I wish people would stop with those stupid rumors. We both know that there's no way we'd _ever_ get together."

Scorpius hesitated. "R-right. Exactly. What stupid kids, huh?" I broke away from him and smiled.

"I know. I'm glad you get it, too." I started walking up the marble staircase to Transfiguration. If I would've turned around, I would have seen Scorpius's smile drop, and his sigh of defeat, before he put a fake smile on, and followed me up the stairs.

_**xx**_

"I'll do it."

I looked at where the voice came from, and saw Lysander Scamandar sitting in front of me. I had taken refuge in the library after dinner, somewhere Scorpius would never set foot in. And I desperately needed a break from him.

"Do...what?" I asked, confused. Lysander looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"The bet. Lor told me. I'll help. You know, if you want me to." He smiled nervously, and I grinned at him.

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" I then threw my homework into my backpack and stood up. Grabbing Lysander's arm, I dragged him out of the library.

_I'll win. I'll win the bet. And then I'll date who I want to, not who everyone else wants me to. I __**have**__ to win._

_**xx**_

_"Whore."_

_"Slut."_

_"I can't believe you did that."_

_"Slept with five different guys in a week!?"_

_"That's low, Rose. Real low."_

_"Such a whore."  
"Whore...whore...whore..."_

I snapped awake.

Beside me, Lysander's chest was rising and falling slowly. I needed to get out of there.

Feeling filthy and disgusting, I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the room, casting a Disillusion Charm on myself as I went -- I didn't need any second year Ravenclaws seeing me naked, thank you very much.

Sneaking along the corridors, I tried to stop the flow of tears, but I only cried harder. How could I do this to myself? By trying to make sure nobody saw me as a whore, I _became_ a whore!

_Mum would be so disappointed._

Walking back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall, I waited until the door I knew would show appeared. When it did, I locked myself in the Room of Requirement.

I found myself in a room that looked exactly like my room at home did, and, lifting the charm, throwing my clothes on the floor, I snuggled into the blankets that Grandma Weasley knitted herself. I could smell the woody scent that always clung to my father, and the sweet smell of roses that reminded me of my mum.

_I want to go home. I don't want to do this anymore._

But I didn't have a choice.

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Ehh, I didn't much like it. But let me know what YOU thought, okay?


	5. Day Four

**a/n;** Wow, you don't know how completely, uberly sorry I am. I just got caught up with school, and drama and everything. Ugh, eighth grade sucks. Anyway, here's the long-awaited new chapter!

The song lyrics mentioned below are from "I Want It All" from High School Musical 3: Senior Year.

_**Day Four**_

_Don't you see that bigger is better?_

_And better is bigger?_

_A little bit is never enough, no, no, no_

_**xx**_

Lily was the one who found me, huddled and unclothed in the Room of Requirement. She shook me awake, and, without saying a word, helped me get dressed and ready for the day. Once I had gathered all my things and left the room, she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. Letting go without saying a word, Lily turned and walked down the corridor. I love my cousin.

Taking shaky breaths, I did a mental calculation. So, I had slept with three guys, who wouldn't tell anyone what happened. So, maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead. If they don't tell, I won't be known as a whore. And if I apologize, and quit the bet _now_, I won't feel guilty for the rest of my sixth year.

It was a brilliant plan. Really, it was. I just never thought the consequences through.

And I could've been thinking about everything at once - but I never saw _it_ coming, that's for damn sure.

Turning the corner in a happier mood than I was before, I spotted two figures kissing heatedly against the wall. I giggled quietly, and went to go find a different route to breakfast.

But then I saw red fingernails intertwine blond hair, and I found myself unable to move, think, breathe. None of that was important anymore. The only things that mattered was the fact that Scorpius was making out with Symone, and how incredibly betrayed I felt.

Even when oxygen became necessary, I still found myself not breathing. I was in a state of shock. This is where Scorpius is supposed to come in, help me, and get me functioning again. But no. My best friend was half a corridor away, not even aware of the redhaired brokenhearted teenage girl, still staring at him.

And then he moaned, and I fainted.

_Remind me again why I told her to ask him out?_

_**xx**_

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a bump on the head."

"Seems like she wasn't breathing."

"Well, I don't s'pose she was - after all, Scor was right down the hall, makin' out with some chick."

"Think she was jealous?"

"Nah. Shock, more like. You know how she gets."

"Yeah...Mum doesn't know what to do with her."

"Because of these attacks?"

"Well, yeah. She says Rosie could hurt herself under too much stress."

"Well, damn."

Hearing a plethora of voices around me, I forced myself to open my eyes. They were met with the sight of six boys crowding around my bed. Once they saw I was awake, they swarmed me at once.

"Rosie!"

"Are you okay?"

"You hurt?"

Albus, James, Fred, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander.

No sign of Scorpius. Not that I expected there to be.

_He's probably still eating Symone's face off._ I thought scornfully.

_Oh, right, my boys are probably wanting some sort of answer. What was the question?_

"I'm fine, James." Forcing myself to give them a weak smile, I felt for Albus's hand, and he held mine tightly.

"You cert'nly gave us a scare, Rose." Fred whispered, in his odd way of speaking.

I nodded at him, still a little woozy from the fall. I forced myself to sit up and look at them. Albus helped me up.

"Sorry guys...I guess I was just in shock or something. I'll be okay." I smiled at them, and wanted so hard to believe it was true.

But I couldn't be okay.

Not with Scorpius dating someone else.

Was this how he felt, every time _I_ got a date?

If it is, I'll be apologizing next time I talk to him.

Which would be _never again_.

_**xx**_

**a/n;** It's short, but it's something. Updating everything is my gift to you guys this Christmas. :) Happy Holidays!


	6. Day Five

**a/n;** Yes, I'm terrible. But this chapter is extra long to make up for the super long wait.

The song lyrics mentioned below are from "Scream" from High School Musical 3: Senior Year.

_**Day Five**_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_**xx**_

The next day, I got out of the hospital wing before breakfast. I was going to stick to my desicions. One, never talk to Scorpius again. Two, call off the bet without talking to Scorpius. Three, get my Quidditch book back from Scorpius without talking to him. Four, _don't talk to Scorpius_.

Of course, as soon as I saw him, running up to me and frantically checking if I was all right, most of my desicions flew right out the window, and I smiled at him.

"Rosie! Oh Merlin, I am so sorry that I wasn't there! I was...busy...but that doesn't excuse anything. I should've come and seen you, but James nearly punched me in the nose when I tried and -"

"SCOR!" I shouted, breaking off his babbling. His eyes flashed at me, an unspoken apology. I rolled my eyes and walked down the corridor - my way of saying apology accepted. He hurried to follow me, and we chatted about random things for a while before I brought up what I'd been thinking about recently.

"Scor? Er, about the bet..." I tried. Scorpius held up a hand to silence me.

"It's okay. I know you want to call it off. And really, it was a stupid bet in the first place." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I did get three guys, so I do think you need to admit that I have sex appeal." I pushed him jokingly, and he pretended to ponder.

"Hmm...I dunno, Rosie. I don't think you've proven yourself yet."

I stopped walking, and after a few steps he stopped too, and turned to face me in a bewildered manner. I walked up to him and leaned in, so that my nose was inches from his. I gave him a smouldering look. "Oh? Haven't I?" I walked away, controlling my laughter with difficulty. After a moment or two, Scorpius ran to catch up with me and flicked my forehead.

"Sure, sure." We walked in companionable silence until we got to the marble staircase. Scorpius stopped me from walking down the stairs with a sheepish look on his face.

"Scor, what -"

"Er, Rosie? I think I should warn you that Lysander didn't take too kindly to waking up alone the other night, and he, uh...told...Albus and Fred," I looked at him in horror. "But that's not the worst part. Fred told James, and James, well..."

"Told...everyone." I felt my blood run cold. I didn't know if I could face the school, now. However, I knew I couldn't just hide away in my room and hope to God that my father hadn't heard yet. I am a Gryffindor, after all, and a Weasley. Meaning that I am brave by default. Of course, Weasleys happen to do stupid things, too. Sigh. What a great way to kick off my day.

"Look, Rosie-" Scorpius reached a hand out to me, looking concerned. And somewhat guilty, considering it was sort of his fault. He was the one that started the stupid bet in the first place. I squared my shoulders.

"It's okay, Scor. I'll...try and get through it." Giving him a weak smile, I took a deep breath and continued my slow stride down the marble staircase and to the door of the Great Hall, through which I could hear tons of laughter and excited conversation. I vaguely wondered how much of that conversation was about me, and that stupid bet, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and I held my chin up and stalked through the door, Scorpius not far behind me.

The hall went silent for a split second as everyone caught sight of me. Then, the whispering started. I felt myself blush, though my jaw remained set, and I felt my eyes starting to burn, but ignored it. I reached the Gryffindor table and sat down, Scorpius sitting next to me quickly.

Pretending I wasn't the focus of all this attention, I inhaled a shaky breath and grabbed a piece of toast. Without a word, Lily came to sit in front of us. She reached across the table and took my hand, smiling in a sad sort of way. I forced a smile back. It felt more like a grimace.

Albus followed his sister's example and crossed the hall to sit next to her. He was trying to avoid my eyes while giving me a stern look. It didn't work out so well, and the look on his face merely made my smile slightly more relaxed and honest.

"Rose, I'm sorry that Fred told James on you, and that James cannot, for the life of him, keep his mouth shut. But I am very disappointed in you, young lady. When we get home for the holidays, I am telling your father." He said, in as stern a voice as he could muster while still being apologetic. Lily snorted.

"Have you been listening to Dad lecture me, Al? Cause that sounded exactly like him." Scorpius gave a short laugh, and I gave a small, yet totally genuine smile. The corners of Albus' mouth twitched, but he refused to let his sister distract him completely from telling me off.

"You should've known better than to do that dumb bet, Rose Weasley. I'm sure if your parents would here, they'd be devastated."

"Actually," Lily interuppted, buttering a bagel. "Aunt Hermione would be devastated, and a three day lecture would inevitably follow. Uncle Ron, on the other hand, will be livid, and he will simultaneously castrate and strangle the boys who Rose hooked up with. I've tried doing that to James - he ran before I could even get close enough with the scissors." She sighed, as though James' non-loss of his genitals was a great disappointment to her. Come to think of it, it probably was. I'm glad I'm not James. Though, honestly, I was pretty close to following Lily's example and murdering my stupid, interfering cousin._ I bet he already owled my parents. I should hurt him._

Albus really did chuckle that time. "You should know by now, Lils, that James has a radar for females trying to cut off his manhood. Trust me, it'd be easier to do it while he's sleeping."

"There's an idea!" Lily looked excited, and I could see the cogs turning in her head. I almost winced, but then remembered that James had just made my life a living hell, and decided to see where she'd go with this. It was almost entertaining. Scorpius really did wince, and Albus' eye twitched. I guess it'd be painful, but at that moment, I felt James deserved every bit of pain Lily could cause with sharp objects.

Speak of the devil. James had just walked into the Great Hall, and when he saw me, Scorpius and Lily all glaring at him as though he was Voldemort reincarnated, he almost turned around and fled. Actually, he did turn around, and then Fred, beside him, forced him into the hall. James looked nice and scared, but seemed to decide it was best to just get his punishment over as soon as possible.

He sighed as he plopped himself down on the bench beside Al. "So. How badly am I gonna get hurt?" He was looking slightly hopeful, like maybe I'd decide he didn't deserve punishment. Oh hell no, he wasn't getting away that easily.

"That depends," I pretended to comtemplate. "Have you told my father?" James looked at me sheepishly. I took that as a yes. "Okay, so, since I'm going to be grounded until I die, and Lorcan and DJ are going to meet deaths they don't deserve-"

"What about Lysander?" Fred piped up, sitting on the other side of me. He was smiling apologetically, but it was okay, I forgave him for telling James. They couldn't keep secrets from each other, like, ever.

"Nah," I said dismissively, waving my hand. "He'd at least deserve death by my father for telling you people. Back to James' suffering. Let's recap - me, grounded. Lorcan and DJ - dead or castrated. Scorpius will also need to flee the country because you most likely told my dad that it was a bet between me and him. So, what shall I sentence you?"

I pretended to think hard, just to watch James squirm. In all honesty, I was panicking that my dad knew about it. My mom probably had to body-bind him and tie him to a chair to stop him from storming into the school and dragging Scorpius out to the lake by his hair and drowning him.

But back to James. I had no idea what to do to him, and try as I might, my sadistic side would not appear to work the noose for me. Instead, the forgiving voice in my brain whispered things like 'he only did it because he cares about you' and 'everyone was going to find out somehow' and made it way more difficult to punish James than need be. I finally gave up and turned to Lily with a 'please help me' look, and she smirked slightly evilly.

"I've decided...." I started to say, trying not to giggle at the horrified expression on James' face. "That Lily shall be in charge of your sentence, as long as it involves no body part removals, Lils, but I'm all for public embarrassment. Now, I'm off to Potions. Coming, Scor? Al?" I got up from the table and swung my backpack over my shoulder and ignoring Lily's disappointed face. She really wanted James to be ball-less, didn't she? James was a mixture of relief at the fact that my sadistic side was sleeping, and terror at the thought of Lily deciding his punishment. Scorpius and Albus both jumped up to accompany me to class. Scorpius was doing it cause he's my bestie. Albus was doing it cause he wants to make sure I just don't run off snogging/shagging random guys in between classes. I sighed. _This is gonna be a looong day. I can just tell._

_**xx**_

I was not disappointed. I got stared and sneered at all day, and I heard the spiteful comments every time I forgot to tune it all out.

_Wow, all that for a bet?_

_What a whore._

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself not to cry in the middle of class. But it was hard. I've been the target of attention before - look at who my parents are - and I've had my fair share of public humiliation - look at who my cousins are - but the only time I'd ever come close to feeling like this is near a Quidditch match, and I'm not even on the team this year.

This? Was so much worse than Quidditch taunts. I was absolutely hated. I didn't know how to deal with being hated, so I just pretended like I couldn't hear them all, and went about my day as best I could.

Once lessons were all over, I was exhausted from the day. Who knew being hated was so tiring? I was looking forward to spending some time with Scorpius before going to bed, but that plan was shattered when I walked into the common room and found him talking to Symone. She looked upset, and he was frowning, so I knew I shouldn't intervene. See, I'm more like Mum than people think. I mean, could Dad ever resist the lure of jealousy? No, he couldn't. Instead of marching over there and being all sullen and unwelcome, I rolled my eyes in their general direction and headed up to my dormitory, which was blissfully silent.

As I climbed into bed and snuggled into the warm blanket, I finally let all my mortification spill out through my tears. My entire body was wracking with sobs and I was having trouble breathing. There was no way my mum could keep my dad locked up too much longer. I knew he'd be yelling soon, and I certainly wasn't looking forward to that. But I eventually fell asleep, tear tracks still on my freckled cheeks. I waited, even in my nightmares, for my doom to come by owl the next morning.

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Super long chapter make up for unforgivably long wait?


End file.
